


Stephano's Revenge

by Croozer99



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croozer99/pseuds/Croozer99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Why Pewdie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read 'Why Pewdie' this won't make sense so go read that first.
> 
> This is also from Cry's POV

*This takes place 5 years after "Why Pewdie' *

I found something interesting today. I went into the spare room, the room that nobody goes in, and it looked like somebody used to live in there. There were pictures on the wall, clothes in the dresser. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. There was a picture in a broken frame on the ground. I picked it up. The picture was of a golden man. He had one arm around Piggy and the other around Mr. Chair. This must've been his room. But what happened to him? Why can't I remember him? I continue to search around the room. I move a pillow and see a giant blood stain. I drop the pillow and back away from the bed.

"What the hell happened here?" I whisper. Then I see the boarded up window and the broken glass all over the floor. Then I see the bloody golden sword laying on the pillow. I back away towards the door. Something terrible happened to this guy. 

"What's wrong Cry?" My husband comes up and wraps his arms around my waist. 

"Pewds," I grab the picture. "Who's this?" He takes the picture and looks at it closely. 

"I don't know. Mr. Chair or Piggy might know. We should go ask them." He takes the picture and heads to Mr.chair's room. 

"Hey, Mr. Chair, do you know who this guy is?" His breath hitches in his throat. 

"I think I do..."


	2. Guess Who's Back!!!

"Well who is he?" Pewdie asks. 

"I can't remember his name but I have a few dim memories of him...." Mr. Chair answers. 

"He's attractive though." I say. They nod. Pewdie yawns. 

"I'm going to bed." He kisses me in the cheek and walks out of the room. 

"I'll be down in a little while." I call after him.

"Kay'!!' He calls back. When he's gone, Mr. Chair closes the door.

"You remember him too right?" He asks me.

"What?" I ask, not totally sure what he's talking about. 

"Stephano! You have to remember him too!" 

"What..?" I ask again. Stephano?

"Hahaha I'm just kidding! I have no clue who this guy is. The frame says Stephano." He points. I fake yawn.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Night Mr. Chair." I walk out of the room and close the door. I look at the door down the hall. I need to go investigate more! I push open the door. I stop dead in my tracks. Sitting on the bed is the man from the picture! 

"Ellos, Cry." He says.


	3. Does Cry Remember...?

"I am Stephano." He says with a French accent. 

"This Stephano?" I ask, pointing to the picture. He smiles and chuckles a little.

"Yes. That one." The takes the picture out of my hands. 

"Where have you been? You've been gone so long everyone has forgotten about you! Pewdie and the others seemed to be close to you! They'll be happy you’re back! Where'd you go?" 

"Nowhere." He says. He must've seen my confused face.

"I'm a ghost, stupid! Don't you remember any of what happened to me?!" He yells.

"Does it have something to do with the window and the sword?" I ask. He looks sad.

"I knew you wouldn't remember. None of you remember. I sat here for five years and watched my best friends forget me. I'm all alone again...." He few tears slip down his face. 

"You're in love with Pewdie, right?” I ask. He stops crying and looks up.

"Yes... Do you remember?!"

"I..I think so!" 

"I would hug you if I didn't hate you!!" He yells.

"Wait, you hate me? Why?" I ask, confused.

"You'll remember soon enough... Do you think the others can see me?!"

"I don't know. Let's test it." We go into Mr. Chair's room. Stephano stands in front of his face. He doesn't see him. He walks right through him. Stephano falls to his knees crying. I help him up and we go back to his room. I yawn.

"Okay, bye Stephano! Sorry you died. Hope you find your way to heaven!" I go to walk out the door but he grabs my wrist. 

"You're helping me get to heaven. So you're not going anywhere."


	4. Cry and Stephano?!

"Help you?! What makes you think I wanna help you?” I yell.

"You have to! It's your fault I'm dead! So you have to help me do what I need to do so I can go to heaven." He says, calmly but angrily.

"What? Did I murder you or something?" 

"No. But you pissed me off to the point of committing suicide. Which I tried four times! And the last time, I was gonna jump off the roof but chickened out. But I ended up falling and I died later in the hospital. And you all had all memories of me erased!!" I don't remember any of this!

"Are you messing with me? This isn't real! None of that ever happened!!" He takes my hands in his.

"Cry, please try to remember!" I close my eyes. I strain my brain. Then, I begin to remember something. I remember crying, crying hard. So hard that my sobs shook my entire body. Why? Because Stephano was dead. And it was my fault! I should've told him I loved him! I should've! But I didn't! I just pissed him off! He wouldn't love me back anyway. I begin to cry again. I turn to leave but he grabs my hand. 

"Stay here with me! Please!" I look back at him, wiping my tears away.

"Alright." I say. I run into his arms.

"I've missed you, Cry." He says, crying into my hair.

"I've missed you too, Stephano." I respond, crying into his chest. 

"I love you, Cry." He says. I don't say it back. I only lean up and peck him on the lips. He pulls me into a passionate kiss. 

"I don't want to lose you again." I whisper. He smiles through his tears and pulls me onto the bed with him. He lays down and pulls me against him. I fall asleep with my head on his chest and his arms around me.


	5. Going to Heaven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * WARNING MAJOR CRYPHANO! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK *

When I wake up, Stephano's gone. I sit up, thinking it was all a dream and I'm in my own bed. But I look around. I'm still in Stephano's room. Was it all a dream? I get out of the bed and go downstairs. Pewdie is sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading fan mail. 

"Hey babe." I say, pouring some coffee into a mug.

"Hey, you didn't come to bed last night..." He says.

"Yeah. I was," I fake yawn, buying myself time to think of a reason why. "I was in the office doing work all night." He kisses me on the cheek.

"Alright. I just missed you is all." I look down at the object in his hand. 

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to it. I know exactly what it is though. It a statue someone made of Stephano. My lover..?

"I don't know. Another fan sent me a gold statue. What's the deal with these? I don't even know who or what it is." He shoves it in the closet with all of the other Stephano statues. Stephano is standing behind him. A few tears drip from his eyes. Then he sees me and smiles. He nods towards the basement stairs. I hear the shower start up. Okay, Pewds is preoccupied for about forty-five minutes. I walk towards Stephano and wrap my arms around him. We go down to the basement and flop onto the couch. My head on his lap and his arms protectively around me.

“I can’t believe him! His fans still remember me! Why doesn’t he?!” He pushes my hair off my forehead and looks at me. He smiles.

“At least you remember.” He leans down and captures my lips with his. I grin through the kiss. He laughs and pulls away.

“And here we are, kissing and cuddling and being in love, and five years ago we wanted each other dead.” He say.

“I never wanted you dead.” I say.

“Yes you did. I remember perfectly! I was like ‘Why do you care? You WANT me to die!’ and then you were like ‘I do! But don’t tell Pewds!’”

“Oh yeah...” He kisses me again.

“It doesn’t matter. But aren’t you technicly cheating on the guy that you fought so hard for.”

“I guess. But I’m cheating with the guy I was fighting with so that’s ironic.”

“But I’m a ghost. Is it still cheating?”

“I have no idea. But it’s not like Pewds could see you anyway.”

“Eh, sometimes I wish he could see me but then I remember that I don’t need him anymore because I have you.” He runs the back of his hand down the side of my face.

"While we're on the subject of you being a ghost, what is keeping you here?" I ask him.

"I can't leave until everyone remembers me," He chuckles. "But I don't want to leave anymore. I want to stay here with you forever." He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Is their any way that you can just come back to life? Like, stuff you back into your body or something!" He thinks fir a minute.

"Nope. That wouldn't work." He says. Then his eyes light up.

"You can come with me when I go to heaven!" He says, excitedly. My eyes widen.

"I never even considered that! But wouldn't pewds miss me?" I ask. He lifts my head so I'm looking into his eyes.

"But you'll have me."

"But still..."

"Alright, who do you love more? Him or me?" He asks.

"I don't know..." I say. He sighs.

"You're lucky you're cute." He says, laughing. He pull his face down and kiss him. Then I hear the water shut off. I stand up. He look at him then at the stairs. He nods. I blink, and he's gone.


	6. Who Would Remember?

Pewds comes out of the bathroom in only a towel. 

"Cry!" He whines.

"What?" 

"Where's my shirt?" He asks.

"I don't know. Where're your pants?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, have you seen my pants?" I shake my head and ruffle his hair. 

"Pewds, your an idiot." I smile and laugh. He bring my hand to his lips and kisses my palm. Then he pulls me into a loving embrace. I nuzzle into his neck. He wraps his arms protectively around me. 

"You're mine and only mine." He whispers. My stomachs drops. 

"Yeah, only yours. Forever." I need to make a choice. He releases me and pulls away. 

"I should go get dressed, shouldn't I?" He says.

"Yeah." I say. He kisses me on the cheek and sprints to our room. I sigh.

"Forever huh?" A voice behind me says.

"Well what was I supposed to tell him? 'Oh yeah, I'm actually leaving you fora ghost. Sorry!'"

"Yes, that's exactly what you should've told him."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I cry, exasperated.

"You have to tell him sometime..." He says. I let out a sigh of defeat then run into his arms. 

 

"I haven't even decided who I want to be with." I mumble into his chest. 

"What?" He asks. I pull away a little.

"I haven't decided who I want to be with yet." He grabs my shoulders and holds me an arms length away. 

"Why not?" He asks.

"Well, you're a ghost!"

"So? You could always die and come with me!" 

"And that's what I plan on doing! But I'm trying to make a final decision so I don't change my mind later!" 

"So this arguement is pointless?" 

"Yes." He lets go of me. 

"Who would be most likely to remember me?" He asks. We look at each other, thinking the same thing.

"Mr. Chair." We say in unison.


	7. Mr. Chair

We stand outside of Mr. Chairs bedroom door.

“How do I get him to remember without it sounding weird?” I ask.

“Show him the picture, then say you know he must remember something about me, then tell him to think really hard and see if he can remember anything. Got it?”

“Got it!” I go to walk in the room but Stephano grabs my wrist. 

"Wait!" He kisses me on the cheek. 

"Kiss for luck?" I ask. 

"Yep." He smiles. I take a deep breath and enter the room.

"Hey Mr. Chair!" I say, smiling. 

"Hey Cry..." He says, smiling back. I hand him the picture.

"You have to remember something about this guy!! I remember stuff." I say. 

"I don't think I do, Cry."

"Think really, really hard! I bet you can remember something!" He closes his eyes and tenses up. He stay like that for a whole minute, not moving, just thinking, remembering. Suddenly, his eyes shoot open. He looks past me into the doorway.

"Stephano!!" He cries with tears in his eyes. He jumps up and hugs Stephano. Then he kisses him full on the lips. I let it happen for a couple seconds, waiting for them to separate but when Mr. Chair pins Stephano's hands to the wall, I step in. I peel Mr. Chair's hands off my lover's wrists. Then I shove him away from Stephano. He looks at me, annoyed and confused. I put my arm around Stephano's shoulders. 

"So you're buddies now... Big whoop." Stephano puts his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Mr. Chair's face goes from a look of confusion to a look of pure anger and hatred.

"You got Pewdie!! Why do you need Stephano too?! You can't have both Cry!!" He screams. Good, a fight! I've been itching for one of these for a while. 

"Well I guess I can!! Since I already have them both, leaving you no one. So, tell me, how does it feel to be forever alone?" I smirk my signature smirk at him. I feel Stephano flinch under my arm. I look at him. He's staring into space with an intense look of sadness and sorrow in his eyes, like he's remembering something sorrowful and painful.

"The smirk..." He whispers. A few tears leak from his eyes. I gasp.

"Stephano! I'm sorry! I won't do the smirk! Please don't cry!!" He blinks away the tears.

"Okay." He says. 

"Why does he want to be with you?! After all the things you've done to him!! Making him cry, making try to kill himself! What does he see in you?! What does Pewdie see in you?! What does anyone see in you?! I bet your mother is ashamed to have ever given birth to you." Mr. Chair says, glaring daggers at me, his eyes blazing. Something snaps inside me. This isn't fun fighting anymore. This is I'll-kill-you-if-I-get-the-chance fighting now. 

"You son of a bitch!!!" I scream and lunge at him, I lift my fist to hammer into his head, but Stephano grabs my wrist. I turn and look at him. 

"I think you've made your point, Cry. Let's go." He starts pulling me out if the room. I don't protest. He pulls me into his room. He lets go. I flop down on the bed. 

"Honestly, what do you see in me?" I ask.

"What?" He asks.

"After all I've put you through, you don't hate me. Why? I stole the love of your life, caused you to become suicidal, tried to turn your friends against you, made you cry a bunch of times, but you still love me, why?" He sits down next to me on the bed.

"I've done things to you too. Pranking you, yelling at you, throwing things at you,"he pauses, as if to remember. "but I guess that's why we're in love. We realize that we both turn into horrible, mean, jealous, freaks when we feel threatened. But when we stop feeling threatened by each other, we can see how cool and awesome the other is. That's why I love you, Cry. You're cool, funny, nice, sweet, caring, loving, and there is nobody else I would rather be with than you. I love you, Crystoph Sandpape." I laugh at the reference from my video.

"Oh, quoting me now, are we?" I ask, still laughing. 

"Shut up and kiss me." He says. So I kiss him.


	8. Blood

I wake up the next morning, covered only in a blanket. I roll over and look at Stephano, him looking as confused as me. 

"Did we...?" I stutter. He simply nods. We look at each other, slightly blushing. Then Pewds barges in. 

"Cry! Why are you sleeping in here and not in the bedroom with me?!" He says, angrily. I have no excuse. I just sit there, staring like and idiot. 

"What's wrong?! Don't have a good excuse this time? Look, I know about your relationship, okay?" He says, looking straight at Stephano.

"So then...you remember me?" Stephano asks. Pewds sighs.

"Of course I do. I never really forgot." He says. "We have to many memories for me to permanently forget. Though I might forget, I will never permanently forget." Then he leans in and kisses Stephano. When he pulls away, we all just sit there in silence. 

"I don't know if I should be mad or what..." We say in unison. Pewds sits down on the bed. We're sitting so we make a triangle sort of shape. Stephano reaches out and grabs our hands. 

"Pewdie, I love Cry." 

"And I love Stephano." Pewds just smiles and nods but we can see the sadness and tears in his eyes.

"It's alright. So I assume he will be going with you when you go. So I only ask one thing," We nod for him to go on. "Take care of him for me. Love him and never leave him." He smiles but we see tears streaming down his face. He takes off his wedding band and hands it to Stephano. 

"IT'S NOT FAIR!!" Mr. Chair bursts in, crying his eyes out. "WHY DO YOU GET TO HAVE HIM?!? I NEVER GET ANYTHING!!!! I HATE YOU, CRY!!" Then he lunges at me and knocks me backwards. The back of my head lands on something sharp. I touch the back of my head, blood. As soon as I see the blood, I pass out cold.


	9. Hospital

I wake up in a strange room. There’s a bandage around my head and bruises on my chest. I can’t remember a thing. The last thing I remember is sitting in a room with Stephy and Pewds. My whole body hurts and I can't really move. I try to sit up but someone pushes me back down.

"Stop moving. You're just gonna put more pressure on the injuries causing more pain." A man in a white coat says. I assume he's a doctor. 

"Where're my....boyfriends?" He gives me a funny look. 

"What do you mean 'boyfriends'? Only one man brought you here. He said is name was Felix."

"Yes, Felix! Where is he?!"

"He went home to pick up a few people. Piggy, Mr. Chair, and Skully."

"I don't want to see Mr. Chair. He hates me." 

"Well, Felix says he wanted to come see you. Ah! Here they are now." Pewds runs to me with Piggy, Skully, and Stephy at his side. They bombard me with hugs. I suddenly remember something I wanted to ask the doctor.

"Hey, docotor. Would it be possible to bring someone back to life after they've been dead for five years?" He puts down the roll of bandages and turns around. 

"I guess it maybe possible. If we have the proper equipment. And of course, if we have the soul of the dead person. Unless it's still trapped in the body." 

"We all know for a fact that in this case, the spirit is free." Piggy says.

"Well do you know where it is?"

"Well, we know its in this room." Pewds says.

"Can I see it?" 

"I don't know. Can you see a golden man in Egyptian clothes?"

"Uh, no."

"Then no, you can’t." Pewds says. But Stephy doesn’t look sad, he looks angry. 

“I’ll make him see me...” He mumbles. Then he started running around the room, knocking things over and spilling stuff. The doctor looks around.


	10. Meet Me in the Graveyard

“Is it the spirit?” He asks. 

“Yes.” Pewds says.

“And don’t call him ‘sprit.’ His name is Stephano.” I say.

“Wait, Stephano Broburg?” He asks.

“Yes...” I say.

“I was his doctor when when he died.”

“So you remember him. You should be able to see him.” Stephy starts jumping around in front of his face while the rest of us try to contain our laughter. 

“I can see you, boy.” The doctor says and Stephy stops. 

“So you can bring me back to life?” Stephy asks.

“Yes,” The doctor answers. “meet me at the gate to the graveyard tonight at midnight.”


	11. The Graveyard

At fifteen minutes to midnight, we headed to the hospital cemetery. 

“So, ready to be alive again, Steph?” Pewds asks.

“Yeah, but I’m gonna miss walking through walls and scaring the shit out of people. But hey, I won’t have to leave Cry or Pewds or anyone.” He answers. 

“Oh yeah, about that...” I say. Piggy, Skully, and Mr. Chair go silent in the backseat. 

“And what about that?” Pewds asks.

“Um, there’s three of us, and ya know...” 

“Love triangle. He has to choose one of you.” Skully says.

“I personally hope he chooses no one so I can have Stephano.” Mr. Chair says. 

“I personally hope he chooses Pewdie so I can have Cry!” Skully says. The three of us roll our eyes. 

“Sorry guys, but the one who’s left will probably end up either alone or with a girl.” Pewds says.

“Or dead.” Stephano says, grimly. We look at him. His head is against the window, looking out into the darkness and his usual gold has faded to a darkish yellow. From what I can see of his eyes, there is no color. It’s like his gorgeous gold eyes have been swallowed by darkness. 

“Steph..?” I say, brushing a piece of yellowish hair out of his eyes. He pulls away as if I had struck him. 

“Don’t touch me.” He mumbles. It is now that I see that he is shaking. No, he’s trembling. He’s having a panic attack. I never had a problem with these but plenty of my friends did or do. I scoot closer to him.

“Stephy...” I wrap my arms around him. He tries to pull away but I refuse to let go. Soon, he collapses into my arms. 

“Guys, we’re here.” Pewds says. Stephano looks at me. 

“Ready?” I ask. He wipes his eyes with his golden sleeve. He is starting to get his color back. 

“Ready.” He says, smiling at me. I open the car door and we step out.


	12. Dr. Betrayl

Just like he said, the doctor was waiting for us at the front gate. He’s standing next to a big machine. 

“Ready, Stephano?” He asks. Stephano starts backing up. 

“I know what that machine does...” The doctor smirks. He holds up one of the hoses attatched to the machine. He flips a switch. Stephano starts being sucked into the the machine. None of us know what to do so we just sit there, dumbfounded and scared. I can’t do anything but listen to my boyfriend scream. The doctor flips the switch off and drops the hose. 

“Now to dispose of this ghost.” He says.

“Wait, that’s a ghost vacuum?

“Yes it is. My soul purpose in life is to get rid of all dumb, pesky spirits. Like this guy here.” He motions to the vacuum where Stephano’s screams can still be heard. 

“He wasn’t a pest! We wanted him here! Let him go!”


	13. Black Out

“Wasn’t a pest? All spirits are pests. Especially that one!” He growls. 

“No he wasn’t!” Piggy yells. 

“Stephano’s as big a part of this family as we are!” I say. The doctor turns towards me.

“Oh really? Is that why you had all of your memories of him erased? Is that why you wanted to forget him?” He asks.

“It wasn’t because we didn’t love him!! It was because we did love him! It hurt us all to much to remember him, knowing that it was our fault he was dead. We did it-”

“You did it for yourselves! What you did was selfish!” The doctor looks directly into Pewdie’s eyes. 

“I guess we did...” Pewds says. The others hang their heads down in shame. 

“No! We weren’t selfish! Even if we were, Stephano’s not mad at us. He understands.” I walk up to the doctor. I stand up straight so we’re eye to eye. 

“I don’t know what you’re doing or what your plan is you’d better put a stop to it or I’ll put a stop to your life!” 

“Oh ho! Look at the little masked boy. He thinks he tough. How cute.” 

“Fuck you! I can whoop your fucking ass with my eyes closed, easy.” 

“Well lets go then.” He raises his fists.

“Alright.” I lunge at him. I thought I had a clear shot but I guess not, cause a few seconds later, his fist hits the side of my head and I black out.


	14. The End!

I wake up in the backseat of the car. Pewds is standing over me. I give him a confused look.

“Why am I in the car? Let’s go inside. I’m cold.” I try to stand up but fall backwards. Then I remember where we are and what’s happening. I shoot up.

“Felix! Where’s Stephano?!” 

“Don’t worry. The others are taking care of the guy. Nobody kidnaps one of my bros and gets away with it!” I jump up.

“We have to help them!” 

“Only if you’re feeling better.”

“I am! I really am! We need to help them help him!” He looks at me for a second then nods. We grab huge sticks off the ground and head off towards the sound of fighting.  
Apparently, mr-doctor-man had a army staked out in the bushes watching us, because when we got to the fight, there were many more people than just our little group and the doctor. There were Barrels, Untrusted statues, Grunts, and ever Gonzoles. Then, in the dark corner fighting what looked like skully, I saw them. Jennifer and Martzia, knives to Skully’s neck. Jennifer has her hand over Skully’s mouth, muffled screams coming from him. I run over with my stick and swing at them. 

“You little bitches!!!” They look up in surprise, just as the stick connects to their backs. They fall forward onto the ground. I use a string of vines to tie them up. 

“Cry?!?” Jennifer screams in surprise. 

“That’s right bitch!”

“What are you doing here?!” Martzia cries.

“Oh ya know, just trying to save my fucking friend!”

“Why?” Jennifer asks.

“Because, I actually care about my friends, unlike you two. I thought you both loved Pewdie, why are you trying to hurt him and his friends?”

“Because we want revenge! He would rather date you and he would rather hang out with Skully and those idiots instead of us!!” 

“That’s because we’re not jealous, possesive bitches like you!!”

“Hey! We’re not-”

“Both of you, shut the hell up!” I stuff a bunch of leaves in their mouths to shut them up.

Soon, we had all of the villains tied up. Pewds is pissed! And he hasn’t even noticed Jennifer and Martzia yet. 

“Why would you do this?!” Pewds screams in the doctor’s face.

“It wasn’t my idea! It was the girls’ idea!”

“What girls?!”

“These girls.” Mr. Chair pushes the girls out of the shadows. His jaw drops.

“Martzia....Jennifer.... How the hell could you do this to us?!” 

“We’re sorry, Pewdie! We jus-” Pewdie grabs Gonzole’s sword and cuts off both of their heads. Then procedes to do that to the rest of the villians. Stephano comes up behind Pewds.

“Felix, can I do the honors?” He asks. Pewds nods and hands him to sword.   
After that was all over with, we started walking back to the car, but once we reached the car, Stephy stopped. I turn around.

“Stephy?” He just smiles and looks at the ground.

“I’m free.” He says.

“What?” He looks up at me.

“I’m free.” When we all give him questioning looks, he explains. “The evil that has kept me here has been defeated. I get to go to heaven now.” Without another word, he turns around and starts walking. Soon, he is lifted into the air by some force invisible to us. He floats higher and higher, until he’s just a little golden dot. We look at each other, holding in our tears.


End file.
